Queen of Fire
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: This story is going to have two plots. One is a relationship between Ren and Manta, it will be Yaoi don't like don't read. The other is about an OC of mine and her struggle against Hao.


In this story Yoh, Manta and Ren are all 16.  
Manta has grown taller and is just a head shorter than Ren.  
Yoh has gotten a little more muscle but is still a slacker.  
Ren has his own mansion and Jun owns her own multi million dollar action movie company, with Lee Pailong as the main character. The newest movie series is called- Back From The Dead: Lee Pailong's Revenge.

This will be from Manta's P.O.V (Mostly XD)  
Forgive this story, it was written a while ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Yoh lay on his desk in the front row, like he always did, and tried to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Tao Ren had recently been enrolled in all of his classes, in an effort to try and find out more about him and his weaknesses. So far all the Chinese boy had seen was someone extremely lazy.  
"Asakura! Can you tell me what Belittle means?" He stood up, lazily, and put his hands in his pocket. Suzuki read the answer aloud and the young man with headphones smirked.  
"To Belittle someone is to talk down at them, to insult them as if they were inferior to yourself." The teacher nodded and he sat down again, well more like sprawled out and went back to sleep on his desk.

Manta fumed silently and glared at Suzuki. Suzuki was the ghost of a nerdy boy who had committed suicide because of excessive bullying. He was one of the many spirits that were friends with Yoh. Feeling eyes on his back the short young man turned around, only to see Ren staring intently at him. After smiling nervously he turned back around and focused on the board. Ren could be really creepy when he stared at people. Manta shuddered, he could still feel Ren's eyes on his back and couldn't help but shrink even further into his seat. He thought about asking Yoh to get the guy off his back but as he glanced over at his friend he sighed. Yoh had gone off to dreamland, again.

* * *

The next class their teacher introduced a new student. She bowed politely and smiled kindly, having just arrived.  
"This is Oboroge Ummei. She has been transferred here from a girls private academy. Make her feel welcome, she has never gone to a mixed school before. Ladies please help her out." She bowed again and the teacher gave her the empty seat next to Manta. After she sat down the young woman opened her bag and brought out her things. Manta, being curious like everyone else, just happened to look down and spotted something he never thought he'd see in the girl's bag; she had memorial tablets.

'This sweet girl is a shaman?'

She saw him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and smiled cutely. Turning away he blushed, no girl ever smiled at him like that. During class she worked hard and tried to ignore the attention she was receiving from the male population. Glancing behind him he caught Ren still watching him. His eyes narrowed and Manta swallowed hard before looking back at his work.

At the end of class almost all of the guys, excluding himself, Ren, and Yoh, walked over to talk to her. After a moment or two she got up, walked around the boys, and stopped in front of Yoh's desk. He looked up at her groggily as she smiled down at him. Most of the room went silent, why would such a cute girl want to talk to such a lazy guy?  
"Your Asakura Yoh, right?" He nodded. She placed something on his desk than walked back to her own, everyone's eyes were on him. He picked up the small parcel and opened it. It was a feather attached to a long bone with carvings on it. Yoh looked at it, then at her, he seemed confused. Ren walked over and took it from Yoh, looking at the new girl and grimacing.  
"I'll take his place, he doesn't know what it means." Shaking her head she smiled politely.  
"Explain it to him. By the next full moon, that gives you two days." When the bell rang the teacher made everyone settle down, but Manta had a bad feeling about the strange artifact.

* * *

After school he went to the library, only to find it deserted. Shrugging, at least it would be quiet, he headed down an isle and picked out the books on Shamans. Just before he was about to sit down he heard someone talking from the next room, he suspected it was a study group. Just about to close the door he stopped when he heard Yoh's name mentioned.

"Yoh Asakura, what a stupid Shaman. He doesn't even understand the rituals." Looking through a crack in the door he saw Ummei, she was standing there talking to herself.  
"Stop that sister. You're talking very rudely about a very important heir to the Asakura family. Besides, you shouldn't talk that way about anyone. Even though he..." After getting a closer look he realized she was in Integration mode. Deciding it was a bad idea to be there he began to sneak away but stopped as a shiver went up his spine.  
"Well whatever, just be careful your secret doesn't get out. Oh, and there's someone watching us from outside this room." The door opened suddenly and Manta almost jumped out of his skin, tripping over a chair and falling to the ground. Ummei rushed to his side and knelt, looking worried.  
"Are you alright?" He nodded slowly.  
"Did you hear anything?" She seemed scared and he knew he couldn't lie.  
"Yeah, who was that?" She bit her lip.  
"If I said that was the ghost of my older sister, would you believe me?" He nodded as he got up.  
"Your a Shaman, like Yoh, right?" She smiled.  
"Yes! My family isn't as well known though..." Her shoulders dropped and all the excitement seemed to drain from her, as if the mention of her family was somehow painful.  
"I've got to leave, please don't tell anyone, okay?" He looked up at her and smiled, she seemed really kind and he was sure that having an elder sister as a ghost must be very difficult.  
"Alright, I won't tell anyone." She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, giggling.  
"Thanks, your really nice Manta." After that she ran down the hall and around the corner, blushing lightly. Manta's face turned bright red and he stood there for a few moments stunned, until Yoh and Ren walked over from the place they had been hiding.

"Thought we'd find you here Manta!" Yoh stopped, puzzled, at why Manta would be blushing.  
"Looks like shorty has a girlfriend..." Ren spoke softly, his emotions hidden. Both boy's looked at him, Yoh questioning and Manta embarrassed.  
"Right, Bason?" Suddenly Bason appeared right behind Manta, making the boy jump again. He was never going to get used to that.  
"Yes, Master Ren. She was talking with the ghost of her older sister, about Master Yoh." Yoh looked even more puzzled and Manta looked like he was about to spaz. Bason floated over to Ren and the teen grinned smugly.  
"I had Bason follow her. To see if she had anything else planned beyond her stunt earlier today." Ren walked over to one of the study tables, took a seat, and invited Yoh and Manta to sit down.

"As I was saying Yoh, if you don't win this next fight with that girl, then you will give up being the heir to the Asakura family and she will take your place. You have to win this. The rite of the Heir is a sacred custom." Manta sat reading a book on old Shaman rites. turning the pages quickly he found the Right of the Heir and began to read. Just when the short young man was getting comfortable he felt something boring through him. Glancing up his eyes were caught by intense golden orbs that held him in place, as if a dragon stared into his very soul. Once those eyes blinked he was able to look away, glancing back timidly he saw a smile spread across that face. Standing he shoved the book under his arm and practically ran away. What was Ren's fascination with him? He was a short, weak, nerd that was only good at studying and getting in trouble.

Hiding under a table away from his friend and their terrifying guest Manta finished reading the book quickly and closed it with a sigh, that young woman was going to be nothing but trouble. Crawling out from under the table he heard crying from the room Ummei had run from. Placing the book down on a table, to be put back later, he wandered over and opened the door carefully. A beautiful young Chinese woman sat floating in the air crying. Her outfit was long and flowing, made of beautiful sea-green silk. With hair tied up in fancy combs she looked like a lithe dancer. Next to her was an open fan shimmering like water, it's aura strong enough that even Manta could feel it.  
"Are you lost?" Turning back to look at him she gasped and tried to dry her tears.  
"You can, see me?" With a pretty accent and a musical voice she was definitely an entertainer of some sort. Folding her hands in her lap prettily she smiled softly.  
"Are you a ghost then Sir?" Shaking his head Manta entered the room, walking toward her slowly.  
"Then you are a Shaman!" Surprised she shifted midair to get a better look at him. Manta took a step back, no one had ever mistaken him for a Shaman before.  
"Would you please help me?" Manta felt bad shaking his head, especially since she asked so nicely.  
"I'm a Spirit Companion. Milady forgot me by accident, probably in distress. You see, I can't leave this room unless someone moves my fan. I'm very fond of it you see and can't leave it..." Feeling someone behind him he turned, only to look straight up at Ren.

"In other words, your a fixated ghost." Ren stated it simply, not mincing his words. the young woman nodded politely.  
"Yoh has gone to find your master. For now I will take you out of this room." Walking over the golden eyed young man tried to pick up the fan, only to be thrown backward.  
"Please be careful! That is no ordinary fan; her name is Mizu. It is the embodiment of a strong water goddess. Only those with gentle hearts or overwhelming power can wield her." A feeling came over him and Manta walked toward the fan. Ren was about to stop him when Manta's hand closed around the fan and he wasn't thrown back. Opening his eyes he began to smile, until he saw Ren's scowl.  
"Thank you master...what shall I call you?" Blushing in confusion Manta answered with his name.  
"Master Manta. I thank you." Standing up mid-air she bowed politely. Ren got up from the ground and wiped his now bleeding lip, with Bason who had suddenly appeared by his side.  
"Bason? Is that you?" Bason looked over at the woman in confusion, slightly agitated that she had attacked his master.  
"It's me, Ying-fa! I used to dance for the Emperor. We met in the Jade Pavilion of the Palace..." A light blush tinged her cheeks as she hid her face behind a fan. The Chinese General only looked at her blankly, he didn't seem to remember her.  
"Mizu, Return!" In a rush of blue Ying-fa was gone and the fan was glowing faintly. Ummei took it from Manta and smiled at him.  
"Thank goodness; I thought I'd lost her. Thank you again Manta." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, again, and left; just as quickly as the first time.  
Ren glared at her back until she was out of sight. He didn't like the girl, not at all. Turning to the other two he frowned.  
"Be careful around her, Yoh. She is very powerful." For once Yoh seemed to realize how serious the situation was and only nodded. Amidamaru looked stern and thoughtful, all his thoughts on protecting his partner.  
"Why does she have a fixated ghost for a companion?" Manta asked the air. Yoh shrugged, It wasn't like the fan girl was evil or anything, so it seemed fine to him.  
"You have to go study for your cram school, Manta. I will help Yoh with this. You go ahead and hurry to the station or you'll miss your train." Manta was just thinking about checking the time when Ren voiced his thoughts aloud. Checking his watch he made a noise of surprise, grabbed his things, then ran out of the library in a panic.

On his way to the station he began to wonder, how did Ren know his schedule all the way down to the time of his train? Stopping in the middle of the side walk he stared into the night for a moment, his thoughts running wild. After a moment he realized his train was going to leave without him and hurried onto the platform.

* * *

So, this is my first attempt at a Shaman King story, though it was actually attempted years ago and never posted. I thought I'd try to revamp it a bit and see what you all think of the Story.  
I know the Format is a little Screwy, but my computer is a bit of a jerk, can't really help that; sorry.


End file.
